Le Cygne et le Lion
by ShantiSmurf
Summary: J’ai écrit cette histoire pour ma classe française quand nous étudiions les contes traditionnels. Pardonnez-moi pour le français mauvais! Si vous avez les corrections je les apprécierais! Je désire d’écrire cette histoire en anglais aussi.


**Le mot d'auteur:**** J'ai écrit cette histoire pour ma classe française quand nous étudiions les contes traditionnels. Pardonnez-moi pour le français mauvais! Si vous avez les corrections, s'il vous plaît, je les apprécierais! Je désire d'écrire cette histoire en anglais avec plus de développement. **

Le Cygne et le Lion

Il était une fois une belle demoiselle qui était la fille d'un marchand riche. Elle était si belle quand elle était née que sa mère a exigé qu'elle se soit appelée «Bella». Malheureusement, sa mère était morte quand elle était petite, et la demoiselle et son père vivaient seuls dans un grand château. Il était jaloux de sa beauté et la protégeait dans un grand donjon du château quand ils ont eu des invités.

Un jour une magicienne leur a rendu visite et elle a promis le marchand beaucoup d'argent s'il lui donnerait un cygne de l'étang dans le jardin du château. Il a pensé que c'était une bagatelle, et alors il a accepté de le faire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que la magicienne rendrait visité de la belle demoiselle la nuit dernière dans ses rêves et elle a jeté un sort pour changer la fille en un cygne. La magicienne a laissé une seule plume sur l'oreiller afin que le marchand connaisse ce que son avidité a fait.

La magicienne cruelle a retenu la belle demoiselle dans une ménagerie très loin de chez elle. Comme un cygne, elle a retenu ses beaux yeux bruns, et maintenant ils ont pleuré avec la tristesse de sa situation. Dans la ménagerie il y avait beaucoup d'autres animaux et la demoiselle ne connait pas lesquels était de gens ou des vrais animaux. La plupart avait un air abattu mais il y avait un grand lion avec des yeux verts brillants qui a observé le nouveau cygne avec intérêt. La demoiselle avait peur du lion et elle a pensé qu'il a voulu la manger. Le lion l'a approché lentement et s'est incliné devant le cygne étonné. La demoiselle a entendu une voix riche et grave, «Je suis prince d'un royaume loin d'ici. Je m'appelle Edward. Est-ce que vous allez bien?»

Le cygne était très étonné et sans réfléchir a répondu «Oui! Où sommes-nous et pourquoi est-ce que je peux vous entendre?»

«Il est possible que le sortilège le rende possible. Je ne sais pas, mais j'attendais une personne comme vous. Les autres ont abandonné l'espoir et ne répondent plus. Si vous pouvez voler au-dessus des murs de la cage, nous pourrions être libérés de cette prison!» le lion a dit. «Mais, je ne sais pas voler! Je suis une fille, pas un cygne!»

«S'il vous plaît essayez, pour moi.» Il l'a regardé avec les yeux intenses et elle s'est sentie plus courageuse. Elle a battu ses ailes maladroitement, et avec l'encouragement du lion elle a volé au-dessus des murs! Avec son bec elle a crocheté la serrure et ouvert la porte. Les autres étaient stupéfaits et ils n'ont pas quittés la prison. Le cygne et le lion étaient tristes de la quitter sans les autres, mais ils n'ont pas eu de choix.

Ils voyagèrent loin de la ménagerie aussi rapidement que possible. Bella a volé dans l'air et examiné l'horizon et Edward a navigué à la direction de son royaume. Quand elle était fatiguée, le lion a porté le petit cygne sur son dos. Finalement ils sont arrivés à la frontière de son royaume et le sortilège a été rompu. Ils ont retrouvé leurs formes originales et alors, après leur épreuve ensemble, ils sont tombés amoureux. Ils ont été salués comme des héros et peu après il y avait un grand mariage royal.

Ils doutaient qu'ils ne sachent jamais ce qui s'est passé à la magicienne cruelle, mais elle n'a jamais été revue. Prince Edward et Princesse Bella vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

_Les morales de cette histoire sont «Quand vous aimez quelqu__'un ne le cachez pas», «Ne renoncez jamais à l'espoir», et «L'amour vient de la coopération dans l'égalité». J'ai été inspiré par la série «Twilight» un peu, le conte «Rapunzel», «Le Lion et la Souris» et les autres contes traditionnels._


End file.
